Two Breaths Walking
by aiTaiOrihara
Summary: This is the chronicle... of N and Touko's evolution... on a single page.  Songfic, gameverse, NxTouko/White!


AN:

So, this is my first fic for, actually, Pokemon in general! Also ToukoxN, because I just finished Pokemon Black, and gawsh these two are adorable! I cried at the end.

So here be a song fic, because after listening to this song, I relaized it could be interpreted to fit these two well, a few parts literally, a few metaphorically- most of the fic is metaphorical. it kinds of all jumps from past to present and all around, and different parts fit differently, but it helps to know its kind of them at the end of the story looking back... and N doesn't leave! :D

Here is the song and PV, which will help with understanding it:

www. youtube .com/watch?v=dHgtRN7KaI4

just remove teh spaces before and after youtube or just go to youtube and copy the last part, whichever you choose!

Two Breaths Walking is by Deco*27, sung by Hatsune Miku, and is adorable!

I own nothing!

* * *

_This is the_

_Chronicle_

_Of my evolution_

_On a single page…_

"You can probably tell

From this room here, that no, I am not right."

This room here was were he would tell his story,

To the only human who could understand-

Of course it did not have as much significance as the Ferris Wheel,

But then again it had more.

_Because I wanted _

_To old you tight,_

_I started walking _

_On my two feet…_

"There was a little boy, messy tea-green hair and innocent heart,

Taking his first steps with the help of his friends.

All having one thing in common—

Abuse and neglect."

There was a teenage boy, messy tea-green hair and heart set on his ideals,

Taking his first steps outside his world,

Because that is what that room was— not a room, but his world—

And even when he left it, it was still his world

He would never forget the years alone, talking to his only friends, seeing how bad his own kind could be—

Then he knew, his was not his own kind, he was not human.

So he left to confront these 'humans'

And make it all right.

_Because it's sad_

_Being alone_

_I'll breath_

_Along with you._

He was alone, but then he was not,

Because he had his friends! Right?

Right…?

But the loneliness came back,

All it took was to see her eyes,

As pure—possibly purer then his,

And a heart open to everyone,

She was quiet, but the way she acted, and those damn _eyes—_but mostly, her companions—they told him everything.

They had to be enemies…

But he wanted to be friends…

"_Hey, mama, I got someone I like!"_

He told his father about the girl with the pure heart,

But he was only hit… again,

_She is your enemy, like every other abusive trainer! It is no good, you'll only see she is just like the rest in the end._

He didn't want to believe that.

He told the friends he had grown up with—the Pokemon that were the only friends and parents he ever had…

"_Congratulations!"_

He smiled…

"Thank you…"

"_I want to see you…_"

_Hey, right now,_

_Whose breast _

_are you _

_suckling on,_

_Just to _

_live?_

She learned in that moment,

He was innocent,

Brought by Pokemon that were abused…

And she couldn't be mad, it was not his fault, it was his fathers fault…

She had to find him.

_Did you_

_Learn your _

_words yet?_

He was walking again,

In a completely alien world,

And almost didn't notice the girl with the pure heart and shining eyes,

As he was too busy thinking about her,

She passed by, and glanced at him,

And smiled.

"Do you realize now

that Pokemon and trainers can live together?"

"_Papa,_

_Mama,_

_Niina,"_

"_My that's_

_very good of you!"_

All his life, his father taught him all the wrong words…

It wasn't true, not all humans were abusive, in fact, humans and Pokemon can live together happily…

She taught him this.

_I gotta go now,_

Maybe… maybe he should think for himself…?

_That's strange…_

_Just as_

_I was about to hold you,_

_I felt my foot in the air_

_Without knowing why,_

_I was already hurting you…_

He had to remember… they were enemies…

He saw the hurt in her face when he said so…

He didn't mean to hurt her…

She barely knew him, so why?

Humans were so strange…

_And those words, I remember,_

_Are a knife that_

_Stabs you_

_And cuts out your life…_

His beliefs hurt her, his actions hurt her, his constant goodbyes…

His resolve to be enemies—

Everything he was taught, the words taught to him—the wrong words—they hurt her…

And everyone around her...

"_Then before_

_I pull out the knife_

_These lips,_

_And those lips,_

_Let me bring them together…"_

He was about to say his last goodbye, his last apology…

But she grabbed his arm, not letting him go,

And for the first time since they were alone,

She spoke…

"_A kiss between_

_us_

_just now,_

_you were _

_living by_

_breathing my_

_own breath_

_our words_

_rusted with our saliva…"_

She understood him,

And made him understand,

Because people can only live

Accepting each others' different beliefs,

Not rejecting them.

And the two breaths who understood each other,

Walked out of the forsaken place

And now she will teach him,

All the right words…

_So from now on_

_You'll be_

_The air_

_That I breathe_

"_I love you"_

_Is what I tried so hard to say…_

_I'd rather have that_

_Then be a tank_

_Of compressed air_

_All my life_

_I'll take in_

_Your ever word_

"Till the day

I die…"


End file.
